pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mike Wilson
The television show “The Man with the Watch” may be in the public domain from improper copyright notice, but it is based on “The Star Slaver,” by Sam Merwin Jr., first published (under Merwin’s pseudonym Carter Sprague) in Fantastic Story Quarterly, vol. 1, no. 1, Spring 1950, the copyright of which was renewed (registration no. R669043) in 1977. Unless these are perhaps new characters that did not appear in the original story, they are not in the public domain. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 20:56, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :You beat me to to it, I just posted at the Ludovic Altimus talk page.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:35, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Also, the IMDb link doesn't go anywhere.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:36, August 27, 2016 (UTC) I think these are okay. This 'Lights Out' show seems to be an anthology (sorta like 'The Twilight Zone') with new characters every episode.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:44, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Yes, but the characters in this episode seem to have originated in a literary work still under copyright. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 01:15, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Mike Wilson is not (he is likely the Haggarty character) from The Star Slaver, and is only a character in this episode. (I have a copy of Fantastic Stories Quarterly Vol.1 #1) Ludovic Altimus is named in the story, but has a bracelet instead of a watch. So, I would say Mike WIlson is PD, if that is the case. Altimus is from The Star Slaver story, but with a differerent gadget. Kind of an odd split, but I'd say Mike Wilson page could stay at least. KNO2skull (talk) 03:21, August 28, 2016 (UTC) The story is still under copyright, so shouldn’t we avoid mentioning any plot elements, as they derive from “The Star Slaver,” in the Origin section? Leaving out Altimus’ name may not be enough. Shouldn’t we just say that Wilson was a New York City detective who was afraid his boss would think him crazy from the science‐fictional aspects of the case, that his wife was kidnaped by an extraterrestrial villain and that he saved the day by defeating the villain at the end of the story? What’s the consensus? It is probably safe to mention Wilson’s career as a professional athlete. �� —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 21:31, August 28, 2016 (UTC) I don't think the plot elements of alien, extra-terrestrial abduction, teleportational travel &c. are unique to the story. Rather common, in fact-going back to pre-1922 at least. John Carter, for example, or Geisy's Jason Croft from 1919. Doctor Kinney used a similar method of space travel as well. I don't think there is anything plotwise that is a danger, though I'm not as familiar with the tricks and twists of copyright law and defer to the more knowledged in that area. The watch is unique to the Lights Out episode, and not attached to the Fantastic Quarterly story, as the device is a bracelet instead. The detective Mike Wilson is completely different than his real-life namesake of common name. I'd be more concerned with the 'Johnny Cash' reprint of Johnny Lash running into issues than using the barest skeleton of plot in this story. Whatever is decided is fine by me. KNO2skull (talk) 22:45, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Creator? The categories section has a creator who's not in the infobox. Is that a mistake or should the infobox be fixed?Cebr1979 (talk) 07:36, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :Nevermind. Got it.Cebr1979 (talk) 07:43, December 5, 2016 (UTC)